Notebook computer is portable and small in size, thus more and more users prefer to use the notebook computer instead of desktop computer. Due to the compactness and small size of the notebook computer, electronic components (e.g., a fan, CPU and GPU) in the notebook computer are tightly arranged so that they are only spaced by a small distance. With the increase amount of heat generated by the electronic component, the heat dissipation device, such as a fan, is difficult to provide enough heat dissipation effect in such configuration, resulting the performance of the notebook computer is limited.
In order to solve the aforementioned problem, manufactures develop an external liquid cooling device to improve the heat dissipation effect of the notebook computer.
Although the external liquid cooling device can help the notebook computer to achieve better performance, the portability of notebook computer still has to be satisfied, thus the external liquid cooling device is designed to be detachable from the notebook computer, allowing the user to detach the external liquid cooling device from the notebook computer. However, it is troublesome and time-consuming in connecting and detaching the external liquid cooling device and the notebook.